Painters typically protect windows and other surfaces before applying paint to adjacent areas by the use of a covering referred to as masking. One example of masking is masking tape. Before painting an area, such as a wall, ceiling, wood trim or the like, the surface that is to be protected from paint is covered by dispensing lengths of masking tape from a roll or dispenser and applying the length of masking tape to the surface adjacent the area to be painted.
For example, if an area of wood trim of a window frame adjacent a glass windowpane is to be painted, a portion of the glass window surface adjacent the trim is covered with masking tape to prevent paint from coming into contact with the glass surface. In this example, masking tape would be dispensed from a roll and preferably fitted along the edges and corners of the glass windowpane adjacent the wood trim. The process of fitting the masking tape into along the windowpane and particularly into the corners thereof can be especially difficult and is time-consuming if a worker wishes to do quality work. In fact, the process of masking and otherwise preparing surfaces for painting can be more time-consuming than the actual painting itself. After painting, the masking tape is removed and disposed of, leaving the glass surface underneath free of paint.
To address the problem of time-consuming masking methods, reusable masks have been developed which require less labor to use. One example of such a device is a rigid paint mask for covering a window. This mask is guided into position by contact with the molding around the window, and is held in place by a suction cup mounted underneath each corner of the mask. The suction cups attach to the glass surface of the window. A primary drawback of this type of mask is that they are only cost-effective if a very large number of identical items are being painted. This is due partially to the specificity of the mask, with each mask being manufactured for one particular size and shape of window and partially to the relative expense of making these masks, all of which require either custom manufacturing or the assembly of several parts.
An example of inexpensive masking devices includes a mask made of a flexible plastic sheet. The flexible plastic sheets adhere to window surfaces due to the inherent adhesive quality of the plastic from which they are manufactured. However, because of the flexibility and thin cross-section of the sheet, they are difficult to quickly detach from a backing material and apply to a window. For the same reason, they can be difficult to reposition and remove from the glass window.
A demand exists therefore for an improved device and method for masking surfaces, which is inexpensive and easy to apply and remove. The present invention satisfies the demand.